pen_paperversefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Von Fey
"Von Fey & Dämonen" ist das 27. Kapitel der Chronik "The Age of Conquest", die auf dem Regelwerk Dungeons & Dragons 5e basiert. Als siegreiche Helden kehren die Rattenfänger mit dem Herz des Drachen in das Dorf der Goliath zurück. Kolgar gelingt es so, mit den Sünden seiner Vorväter abzuschließen und die antike Schmiede wieder in Betrieb zu nehmen, sodass die Goliath's Ihre endlose Wacht beenden und endlich in Ihre angestammte Heimat zurückkehren können. Der errungene Sieg wird ausgiebig gefeiert und sogar Vaaki, der Gott des Alkohols selbst, erscheint, um an den Feierlichkeiten teilzunehmen. Nachdem sich die Gruppe dann kurze Zeit später von den Goliath's verabschiedet hat, machen Sie sich an den langen Abstieg zurück in den Faergoth. Unterwegs begegnen Sie einer Pixie namens Amber, die von Ihrer Familie getrennt wurde und auf Lancinnei's Bitte hin, gehen Sie dem Verdacht nach, dass ein Gnom hinter der Entführung der Pixies steckt. Tatsächlich stellt sich jedoch bald heraus, dass der Gnom namens Gustavio Flavio versucht hat zu helfen und eine weit schlimmere Bedrohung die Pixies entführt hat. Die Rattenfänger verfolgen die Spur der Kreatur durch den Faergoth und werden alsbald mit den Schergen des Orcus konfrontiert, die bereits damit beginnen, die materielle Welt zu betreten, um Ihre Saat der Fäulnis und des Verderbens zu verbreiten. Die Gruppe stellt sich den Dienern des Dämonenlords entgegen, um zu verhindern, dass sich dessen verderblicher Einfluss über die Welt ausbreiten kann. Handlung Immer noch überwältigt von den Eindrücken aus dem zerfallenen Reich des Brog Thoradin, machen sich die Rattenfänger, mit dem Aufzug, wieder an den Weg zur Oberfläche. Kolgar nimmt das Herz des Drachen an sich, um es eigenhändig in die Schmiede zu bringen und damit den Namen Thoradin endlich wieder reinzuwaschen von den Sünden seiner Vorväter. Am Dorf angekommen, betritt Er selbiges mit dem über den Kopf erhobenen Herz und zeigt damit allen Goliath seine Tat. Während die Prozession durchs Dorf schreitet, schließen sich immer mehr Goliath dem an, bis Kolgar und die Anderen schließlich die Hütte des Dorfältesten, Bolag Vamir, erreicht haben. Kolgar betritt die Hütte und übergibt das Herz an Bolag, der nun erkennt, dass der Zwerg tatsächlich Wort gehalten und die Ehre von Clan Thoradin wiederhergestellt hat. Er nimmt das Herz an sich und verkündet seinem wartenden Volk, dass Ihre lange Wacht nun endlich beendet ist und Sie nun wieder in der Lage sind, die angestammten Hallen Ihrer Ahnen zu betreten und die Schmiede wieder mit dem Feuer und Herzblut zu erneuern, welches Sie einst besaß. Gefolgt von seinen Leuten und den Rattenfängern bringt Bolag Vamir das Herz persönlich in die Schmiede hinab, um dessen Energie dort wieder in den Kern der Esse einzubetten. Bolag ist es, der in der Schmiede Kolgar auffordert, mit Ihm gemeinsam das Herz wieder in die Esse einzubetten, was der Zwerg letztlich auch tut. Beobachtet von den Goliaths und den Rattenfängern ergreifen die Beiden gemeinschaftlich den großen Schmiedehammer, den Bolag bei sich trägt und schmieden das Herz in den zentralen Amboss, womit Sie die Energie und das Feuer des Berges neu entflammen und die Schmiede in Gang setzen. Im Anschluss an diese Tat ruft Bolag seine Tochter Asha zu sich und verkündet Ihr, dass seine Zeit nun gekommen ist. Er enthüllt, dass Er selbst ein Kleriker der Schmiedegötter war und dass es die Götter waren, die Ihn so lange überleben ließen, bis seine Wacht beendet und die Schmiede erneuert worden ist. Da dies nun getan ist, übergibt Er den Schmiedehammer an Asha, auf dass Sie die Anführerin Ihres Volkes werden und diese in neue, glorreiche Zeiten führen soll. Danach verstirbt Bolag Vamir und tritt in die Ebene der Ahnen über. Asha übernimmt die Aufgabe Ihres Vaters und erklärt, dass Ihr Volk nun wieder in der Schmiede leben und Ihre alte Berufung als solche wieder aufnehmen wird. Im Anschluss dankt Sie den Rattenfängern für deren Hilfe und erklärt Ihnen, dass Sie hier immer Freunde haben werden. Zugleich bietet Sie Ihnen die Möglichkeit, die Schmiede selbst zu nutzen, ein Angebot, auf welches Alec als Schmied sofort eingeht. Er nutzt als Erstes das Feuer der Schmiede aus, um Varen's angeschlagene Rüstung zur reparieren und Kolgar ein neues Wappen in seinen Schild zu schmieden. Der Zwerg verkündet, Er will nicht länger das Wappen der Thoradin tragen, sondern sein eigenes kreieren, um sich von seinen Vorvätern abzusetzen. Zuletzt schmiedet Alec auch das Schild des Temporus um, da Er dieser Gottheit nicht länger ergeben ist. Es gelingt Ihm tatsächlich in mühsamer Arbeit, einen Schild der Erzaria zu erschaffen, mit einer Ehrung an den ursprünglichen Besitzer, Edward Farlorn. Am Abend feiern die Goliath's ein rauschendes Fest zu Ehren der Rattenfänger und der Erneuerung der Schmiede nach so langer Zeit. Es wird ausgelassen gegessen, getrunken und gefeiert. Im Verlauf des Abends fährt ein Ochsenkarren mit einem gewaltigen Fass an der Schmiede vor und Vaaki, der Gott des Alkohols selbst erscheint, um an den Feierlichkeiten teilzunehmen. Er war es, der Kolgar erst an diesen Ort geführt hat und Alec konfrontiert Ihn damit, ob Er wusste, was den Zwerg hier erwarten würde. Vaaki hüllt sich darüber nur in Schweigen und beginnt stattdessen damit, sein legendäres Bier und Ale unter den Goliath's zu verteilen. Am nächsten Tag besprechen die Rattenfänger dann Ihre nächsten Schritte. Alec rät Asha dazu, dass Sie dringend damit beginnen sollte, neue Handelsbeziehungen aufzubauen, um Ressourcen für die Schmiede zu erhalten. Früher waren die Zwerge dafür zuständig, neues Eisen und andere Materialien zu fördern, doch die sind nun nicht länger Teil der Schmiede. Juno schlägt vor, Kontakt nach Dawnlight, in die Hauptstadt des Königreichs von Aurun herzustellen und Handelsbeziehungen dorthin zu pflegen. Lancinnei soll, als Adlige mit einem renommierten Namen, ein Schreiben aufsetzen, welches ein Bote überbringt. Juno unterstützt das Mädchen bei Ihrem ersten politischen Brief überhaupt. Ferner rät Alec der Goliath, dass Sie Jemanden nach Plainsview entsenden sollte, um den Drachengeborenen Leoru zu informieren, dass die Schmiede mit dem Herz des Drachen erneuert wurde. Er, der selbst ein legendärer Schmied ist, würde diese Informationen sicherlich hören wollen und vielleicht sogar persönlich kommen, um sich davon zu überzeugen. Asha sagt zu, diese Schritte zu unternehmen und ist auch gegenüber Alec's Bitte offen, zukünftig Waffen und Rüstungen für potenzielle Truppen zu schmieden, die benötigt werden könnten, um die Armee der Toten aufzuhalten, die sich aus dem Gebirge von Khazahk nähert. Sie verspricht, dass die Goliath's für jeden Ausrüstung anfertigen werden, der im Namen der Rattenfänger kommt und darum bittet. Die Gruppe selbst fasst den Plan, in den Faergoth zurückzukehren, um endlich das Schwert des Mondes zu suchen, welches Alec finden soll, um den Herrn der Asche vernichten zu können. Da der Winter bald da sein wird, haben die Rattenfänger nicht mehr viel Zeit, um Ihre Pläne umzusetzen und es ist Eile geboten. Sobald das Schwert gefunden wurde, muss die Gruppe einen neuen Weg finden, das Schattenfell zu betreten und Adyra zu retten. Die Wächter des Waldes werden in jedem Fall benötigt werden, um die Armee der Toten zu stoppen, denn sollten die Untoten den Kingswood erfolgreich durchqueren können, ohne aufgehalten zu werden, wird das Königreich von Aurun unweigerlich fallen oder zumindest verheerenden Schaden erleiden. Alec schlägt zunächst vor, doch noch nach Phandorra zu reisen, doch Juno hat eine bessere Idee: Die Gruppe könnte die Winterhold Akademie aufsuchen und die dortigen Zauberer um Hilfe bitten. Da Alastaire selbst ein abtrünniger Zauberer ist und die Gruppe überdies gute Kontakte zu Keira Brightwater besitzt, werden die Zauberer eventuell dabei helfen, ein Tor ins Schattenfell zu öffnen, um diesen Ort betreten zu können. Als Meister mentaler Disziplinen können sie die Gruppe auch vielleicht besser auf dieses Reich der ewigen Finsternis vorbereiten. Nachdem die Rattenfänger diesen neuen Plan besprochen und gefasst haben, verabschieden Sie sich von Asha und den Goliaths und machen sich wieder an den Abstieg aus dem Gebirge. Nach mehreren Stunden, in denen die Gruppe einfach nur dem Bergpfad abwärts in Richtung der Wälder folgt, beginnen nach und nach Lancinnei, Juno, Kolgar und Cale merkwürdige Illusionen zu haben, in denen Sie genau die Dinge sehen, die Sie tief im Herzen begehren. Nur Alec und Varen, die einer höheren Berufung folgen und keine materiellen Wünsche hegen, bleiben verschont. Mithilfe seiner göttlichen Magie gelingt es Alec rasch, die Drahtzieherin dieser Illusion zu enthüllen: eine unsichtbare Pixie mit Namen Amber, die sich scheinbar aus dem Wald verirrt hat und der Gruppe nun einen Streich spielt. Nachdem Er sie entdeckt hat, fordert Alec mit Nachdruck die Auflösung der Illusion, was der kleine Waldgeist dann auch tut. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Amber, zusammen mit Ihrem Schwarm, im Faergoth gelebt hat, als urplötzlich ein bösartiger Gnom aufgetaucht ist und scheinbar versucht hat, Sie alle zu entführen. Beim Versuch, Ihm zu entkommen, sei dies Amber zwar gelungen, dann jedoch habe Sie sich auf den Gebirgspfad verirrt, von dem Sie nun nicht mehr zurück findet. Während Lancinnei der traurigen Pixie sofort helfen will, zurück zu den Anderen zu finden, ist Alec mehr als skeptisch. Er erinnert sich an die letzte Begegnung mit dem Volk der Fey, zu welchem auch Pixies gehören. Er erinnert sich an die Satyrn und deren diabolische Magie im Kingswood. Dennoch bittet Lancinnei Ihn inständig und aufrichtig darum, der Pixie zu helfen, was der Ritter nicht ablehnen kann. Auch die Anderen lassen sich überzeugen und so begleiten Sie Amber zurück in den Faergoth, um dort nach Ihren Kameraden und dem diabolischen Gnom zu suchen. Sobald die Rattenfänger den Faergoth erreichen, führt Amber die Gruppe zu dem großen Baum, in welchem Sie mit Ihren Schwestern gelebt hat. Hier ist Niemand mehr zu finden, doch Cale entdeckt Kampfspuren am Boden, die von dem Baum wegführen. Ein blutverschmierter Schuh liefert letztlich die erste Erkenntnis, dass die Dinge hier nicht so gelaufen sind, wie zunächst gemutmaßt. Die Gruppe folgt den Hinweisen und entdeckt den vermeintlichen Übeltäter, den Gnom, der schwer verwundet und aus zahlreichen Wunden blutend am Boden liegt. Alec stellt rasch fest, dass Er gerade noch so am Leben ist und scheinbar von etwas angegriffen wurde. Mittels göttlicher Magie verschließt Er einige der Wunden und kann den Gnom damit außer Lebensgefahr bringen, womit Dieser auch wieder zu Bewusstsein kommt. Doch gerade als Er Alec eine Warnung übermitteln will, wird der Kleriker von einer unsichtbaren Kralle am Rücken getroffen. Damit ist nun klar, woher die Wunden des Gnom's stammen: Eine unsichtbare Kreatur befindet sich in unmittelbarer Nähe der Gruppe und greift diese nun an. Rasch nehmen die Rattenfänger Aufstellung an, doch keiner von Ihnen sieht die Kreatur und kann auf Diese reagieren. Das Monster wandert zwischen den Kämpfern hin und her und attackiert diese unvermittelt mit seinen Krallen. Während die Gegenangriffe der einzelnen Krieger ins Leere gehen, kann das Monster Sie einen nach dem Anderen schwer verwunden. Letztlich ist es purer Instinkt, der den Rattenfängern den Sieg ermöglicht: Cale feuert die Pfeile mit geschlossenen Augen ab, nur auf die Geräusche des Wesens hörend, wogegen Alec seine göttliche Magie an den Punkten konzentriert, wo Er das Monster im nächsten Moment vermutet. Mit dieser Taktik wenden die Rattenfänger letztlich das Blatt und vernichten die Kreatur nach einigen gezielten Treffern. Der dankbare Gnom stellt sich schließlich als Gustavio Flavio vor, ein wandernder Barde, der auf dem Weg nach Phandorra war, als Er die Anwesenheit einer dunklen Macht spürte, die durch den Faergoth wanderte und die Pixies angriff. Er entführte die kleinen Wesen, um Sie in Sicherheit zu bringen und wurde dann durch einen unsichtbaren Schleicher angegriffen, der Ihn zu Fall brachte und übel zurichtete. Damit ist nun klar, dass der Gnom nicht die böse Macht ist, wie Amber vermutete, sondern nur versucht hatte, zu helfen. Dennoch hat Jemand den unsichtbaren Schleicher gelenkt und diese Person treibt sich noch immer im Faergoth herum und hat nun die Pixies in seiner Gewalt. Nachdem sich die Gruppe etwas vom vorhergehenden Kampf erholt hat, machen Sie sich abermals auf die Suche nach dem Drahtzieher dieser Angriffe, dieses Mal begleitet von dem immer noch angeschlagenen Gustavio. Die Gruppe entscheidet sich, Amber als Köder einzusetzen, um den Drahtzieher des Angriffs hervorzulocken. Während die kleine Pixie durch den Wald schwebt, befindet sich, der durch ihre Magie unsichtbare, Alec in unmittelbarer Nähe zu Ihr, während die Anderen ein Stück entfernt, in verschiedenen Himmelsrichtungen aufgestellt, folgen. Es dauert auch tatsächlich nicht lange, ehe Amber einer Elfe begegnet, scheinbar eine Bewohnerin von Phandorra, die sich besorgt um das Wohl der Pixies gibt und das kleine Wesen anspricht. Varen ist es, der als Erstes spürt, dass von dieser vermeintlichen Elfe eine Aura der Fäulnis und des Bösen ausgeht. Alec nutzt die Unsichtbarkeit, um die Elfe mit seiner Klinge zu bedrohen, während die Anderen aus dem Versteck treten und die mysteriöse Person umzingeln. Nun ertappt, zerfällt die hübsche Aura in die Gestalt einer ausgemergelten Hexe, die sofort damit beginnt, Ihre schändliche Magie gegen die Gruppe einzusetzen. Zuvor gelingt es Ihr aber noch, Amber aus der Luft zu greifen und nun ebenfalls gefangen zu nehmen, womit endgültig klar ist, dass Sie tatsächlich die Drahtzieherin des Angriffs ist. Die Hexe entfesselt Ihre schreckliche Magie und es gelingt Ihr, für eine begrenzte Zeit, Alec zu blenden, sodass Er Sie mit seinen Attacken nicht erreichen kann. Auch die Anderen hält die Hexe zunächst auf Distanz, doch rasch zeigt sich, dass Sie trotz Ihrer mächtigen Magie nicht gegen eine Übermacht bestehen kann. Sie erleidet schwere Verwundungen und geht alsbald zu Boden. Doch dabei offenbart sich, dass die Hexe scheinbar nur als Hülle für den wahren Übeltäter fungiert hat: einen Nalfeshnee, einen verdorbenen Dämon und Lakai des Dämonenlords Orcus. Wie schon damals der Bulezau bei den Satyrn, bricht die Kreatur aus dem sterbenden Körper der Hexe hervor und enthüllt nun seine wahre Erscheinung gegenüber den Rattenfängern. Es kommt zu einem erbitterten Kampf zwischen der Gruppe und der verderbten Monstrosität, welche sich als überaus mächtig und gefährlich entpuppt. Letztlich kann die Kreatur allein durch Ihre schiere Aura die Krieger in Panik und Angst versetzen, sodass sich alle außer Alec und Cale vor Angst nicht mehr rühren können. Alec erinnert Varen daran, dass ein Paladin wie Er dazu ausgebildet wurde, solche Kreaturen zu fällen, womit Er tatsächlich an dessen innere Stärke appellieren kann und Varen seine Panik vor dem Monster überwindet. Er nutzt seine Verbindung zu Nemeia und kanalisiert deren göttliche Macht, um nun seinerseits den Dämon in blanke Angst zu versetzen und vor selbiger erstarren zu lassen. Nach und nach umzingelt die Gruppe den Dämon, nachdem Alec den immer noch verängstigten Kolgar und Juno jeweils eine Ohrfeige verpasst, um Sie aus Ihrer ängstlichen Trance aufzuwecken und daran zu erinnern, wofür Sie kämpfen. Mit vereinten Kräften rücken die Rattenfänger dann auf die Kreatur vor, die sich, gepeinigt durch die göttliche Macht der Nemeia, nicht mehr bewegen kann. Sie setzen dem Monster übel zu, doch abermals scheint Keiner von Ihnen die Kreatur wirklich fällen zu können. Als der Nalfeshnee mit einem Gegenangriff Juno übel zusetzt und Sie bedroht, indem Er mit seinen Klauen ausholt, um einen verheerenden Treffer zu landen, erscheint wie aus dem Nichts Lancinnei und erdolcht den Dämon hinterrücks mit dem Kurzschwert, welches Sie von Erzaria erhalten hat. Der Dämon geht tödlich getroffen zu Boden, womit ausgerechnet Lancinnei dem Wesen tatsächlich ein Ende bereitet hat. Im Nachgang des Kampfes zeigt sich jedoch, dass der Rest von Amber's Schwarm nicht mehr am Leben ist. Sie selbst kann zwar gerettet werden, doch der Nalfeshnee hat Ihre Schwestern scheinbar bereits verspeist. Der durch Lancinnei's Glaube und Vertrauen zu der Pixie überzeugte Alec bietet dem kleinen Wesen an, sich den Rattenfängern anzuschließen, wenn Sie nicht allein in der Wildnis zurückbleiben will. Schließlich verbrennt die Gruppe die Überreste des fauligen Dämons und der Hexe zu Asche. Während Sie am Feuer stehen und es beobachten, erinnert sich Alec daran, dass die Gruppe noch immer keinen Namen hat und Gustavio beteuert, dass ein Name dabei helfen würde, Ihre Identität und Ihre Motivationen gegenüber Anderen darzulegen und Sie so auch in Erinnerung bleiben werden. Im Gedanken daran, dass Sie die fauligen Dämonen und Untoten vernichten und in Asche verwandeln werden und die sterblichen Völker sich nach dieser Bedrohung wie Phönix aus der Asche erheben, entscheidet sich die Gruppe letztlich endlich für einen Namen: "Ashenblades", ein Name, der Hoffnung auf ein Morgen und Angst in den fauligen Herzen der Untoten und Dämonen verbreiten soll. Charakterauftritte Protagonisten * Alexasar Dayne * Kolgar Thoradin * Cale O'Lear * Juno Sariel * Varen Cresthill * Lancinnei Reginaux * Adyra Mooncairn (nur erwähnt) Antagonisten * Brog Thoradin (nur erwähnt) * Orcus (nur erwähnt) * Herr der Asche (nur erwähnt) * Alastaire Bonewright (nur erwähnt) * Unsichtbarer Schleicher (Erstauftritt) * Nalfeshnee (Erstauftritt) Nichtspielercharaktere * Bolag Vamir * Asha Vamir * Edward Farlorn (nur erwähnt) * Mordin Thoradin (nur erwähnt) * Erzaria (nur erwähnt) * Temporus (nur erwähnt) * Vaaki * Leoru (nur erwähnt) * Keira Brightwater (nur erwähnt) * Amber (Erstauftritt) * Gustavio Flavio (Erstauftritt) * Nemeia (nur erwähnt) Trivia * Mit Gustavio Flavio tritt erstmals ein Angehöriger der Charakterklasse des Barden innerhalb der Handlung der Chronik auf. * Lancinnei verspricht Amber, dass Alec und Kolgar Jeden besiegen können, doch letztlich ist Sie es ironischerweise selbst, die dem Nalfeshnee den tödlichen Treffer verpasst und diesen damit bezwingt. * Vaaki, der Gott des Alkohols, bringt zu den Feierlichkeiten alle möglichen speziellen Sorten von Alkohol mit, darunter auch Bier, welches sogar Kolgar gefahrlos trinken kann und alkoholfreies Malzbier für Lancinnei. * Bei den Illusionen, in welchen Amber die Gruppe fängt, sieht jeder das, was sein Herz am meisten begehrt: Kolgar sieht einen gewaltigen Edelstein im Inneren des Bergs, Cale eine schöne Frau, Juno Ihre Mutter. Lancinnei hingegen sieht lediglich einen Apfelbaum, weil sie in Ihrer kindlichen Einfalt in diesem Moment einen Apfel am meisten möchte. * Ehe sich die Gruppe endgültig auf den gemeinsamen Namen "Ashenblades" festlegt, werden weitere Vorschläge genannt: "Knights of Dawn", "Ritter des Grün" und "Ashenknights" sind aufkommende Vorschläge. Diese werden jedoch letztlich verworfen unter dem Gesichtspunkt, dass nicht alle Mitglieder der Gruppe auch wirklich Ritter sind.